megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fate is In Our Hands
Fate is In Our Hands est le thème d'introduction de Persona 3: Midsummer Knight's Dream. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, écrit et interprété par Lotus Juice. Paroles :So many ways to live by :Whether to only to get by, it depends on what you choose :I went with the flow, music came to applaud :And I had a little talk with destiny that's all :But nothing ever moves accordingly, Handled it well, :Their conducts disorderly never made it to varsity :But most importantly :Good prevailed grabbed hearts of majority :"Terra Incognita" I'm a curious cat but can't kill me :Satisfaction's dynamo to what's after... :The real factor's, the passion, expanding cuz if I had :To fake life that's real assassin sometimes truth kills :But knowledge is power :Used to wish no change, that's life after :But like the saying change comes constantly :Growth is optional choose wisely :Let's let the summer breeze talk to us :Go with the flow let's keep on fighting :Never looking forward or back :Only looking upward with stars are shining :Even when I'm lost in the course :Y'all show me the way like moonlight in darkness :All the way till the very end :Spring came to my life with more than one heart :After long years of winter :No man's an island together united we stand on the :Ground tall feet that :Destiny's in our hands cuz what we do comes :Back someday :Midsummer knight's dream :Past memories I embrace :Never forget where I came from the base :I chase my dreams turn it to reality tough race no :Shhhh every bits of way I spits for the winning kiss :All out no regret buck wild from the backbone :Hitting the spot yeah like using the backboard :Got my crew with me on board to hit back door :Wine glass already been poured galore :I won't fell cuz I keep on trying :Even when I wept alone I keep on trying :Lost and then lost some more, so denied but strong :Will stuck hard I'd rather die trying :Couldn't have done it without contacts :True to the soul who did it without contracts :Got a crew to chill out with my habitat :I surely got theirs and they got my back :To my foes :I never understood where that hatred came from :Tried to get it but now we got different anthem :Couldn't fathom what you mean by just abandon :Rather try to fix it no matter no matter the outcome :However my biggest foe's the shadow of life, it's :Shadow of death, what's behind the light :The enemy is me :I better seize these weak part of me or be :Acquainted with him :Occasionally I mis-behave with him unwitted little :Bit ignorant indicating that I didn't really really :Really really understand ying yang good and bad :Who's bad? :All on me in the end of the day :Bottom line I've got to paint it my way :Like Shakespeare, Picasso like Monet :Battle goes on in this midsummer night :Against the unknown I'm ready to fight :Let's let the summer breeze talk to us :Go with the flow let's keep on fighting :Never looking forward or back :Only looking upward with stars are shining :Even when I'm lost in the course :Y'all show me the way like moonlight in darkness :All the way till the very end :Spring came to my life with more than one heart :After long years of winter :No man's an island together united we stand on the :Ground tall feet that :Destiny's in our hands cuz what we do comes :Back someday :Midsummer knight's dream Catégorie:Chansons Persona 3